Question: Christopher did 56 sit-ups around noon. Emily did 41 sit-ups in the morning. How many fewer sit-ups did Emily do than Christopher?
Explanation: Find the difference between Christopher's sit-ups and Emily's sit-ups. The difference is $56 - 41$ sit-ups. $56 - 41 = 15$.